crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Roo's Tubes
Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled: |ghost_times = Crash Team Racing: N.Tropy: Oxide: 1:25:84 Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled: N.Tropy: 1:34:19 Oxide: 1:23:65 Emperor Velo XXVII: 1:19:17 |previous = Crash Cove |next = Mystery Caves |bg = green }}Roo's Tubes (ホネホネ かいていトンネル lit. Undersea Tunnel of Bones in Japanese) is a racetrack featured on Crash Team Racing and Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled. It is one of the first available tracks to race on in the adventure mode. It is in the Green (as are Coco Park, Polar Pass and Cortex Castle) and Purple (as are Papu's Pyramid, Dragon Mines and Hot Air Skyway) Gem Cups. It is located on N. Sanity Beach and is the smallest race course in the game. It is the second race course in the game and Ripper Roo's home race track, where he in turn is faced in the first boss challenge. Description Like Crash Cove, being one of the first tracks on the game, Roo's Tubes is very easy to win. The track essentially introduces the elements that are frequent in races: Crates lined up in rows of four, Environmental Hazards, etc. It is a basic figure-of-eight shape made of long, blue tunnels and large, rocky caverns,there also pictures of Ripper Roo on the walls of the caverns. At the end, there is a huge skeleton which racers must drive through to finish. The whole track appears to be underwater. Early screenshot shows how this track used to look a lot greener and had different structures around the glass ceiling. CTR Challenge *C: Right off the bat you will enter the first tube. After exiting the tube there will be a hill to jump. On the left side of the hill C is waiting. To get C jump before the peak of the hill. *T: After exiting the last tube, a skeleton arch can be seen. Instead jump on the gravel path on the left to reach T. It is right before the finish line. A word of caution since this stone path slows you down. *R: When you get the "C" you will enter another tube. After hitting 2 turbo pads, and passing some crates, R will be seen floating a little above the track. To get it, jump off the track. A really big jump is not needed. Completing this earns the green CTR token. The other greens are found in Coco Park, Polar Pass and Cortex Castle. Walkthroughs Roo's Tubes - Trophy Race - Crash Team Racing - 101% Playthrough (Part 2)|the trophy race Roo's Tubes - CTR Challenge - Crash Team Racing - 101% Playthrough (Part 24)|the CTR challenge Roo's Tubes - Platinum Relic - Crash Team Racing - 101% Playthrough (Part 43)|the relic race Gallery Crash Team Racing Rootubes.jpg|Artwork of the track. Rootubes-caves.jpg|Artwork of the track. Roos_Tubes1_CTR.jpg Roos_Tubes2_CTR.jpg Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled Nf_roos_tubes_concept.png|Concept art. crash-team-racing-nitro-fueled-roos-tube.jpg|Roo's Tubes in Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled. CTR Nitro Fueled Screenshot 2.jpg|Roo's Tubes in Crash Team Racing Nitro Fueled. Neon Circus 08.jpg.jpg|Crash doing a Ring Rally in Roo's Tubes. Trivia * In Nitro Fueled, pufferfish, sharks, and sea mines can be seen in the water. fr:Tubes Roo ru:Roo's Tubes Category:Crash Team Racing Category:N. Sanity Beach (CTR) Category:Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled Category:CTR Boss Tracks Category:Boss Tracks